An Apple Pie Incident
by klaine84
Summary: My friend Connor wrote this really cute Destiel fan fiction for me for my birthday and I thought it was really good so I decided to upload it. Please review it so I can let him know what you think : Castiel eats Dean's pie, will Dean be angry? or will he realise his true feelings.


**Hey guy's my good friend Connor wrote this Destiel fanfic and gave it to me as a birthday present, I loved it so much I asked him if I could upload it and he said okay **

**So please review it so I can show him what you all think, personally I think it's really good, he's a great writer. Anyways enjoy **

An Apple Pie Incident

"Sam where the friggin' hell is my pie?"

Sam, sitting on the sunken couch of the motel flicked off the television. The two brothers were between hunts at the moment, taking the opportunity to have a quiet weekend where neither of them would get their heads ripped off. Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

"Dean did it occur to you to check the fridge?"

"Yes it occurred to me to check the fridge!"

Getting up from his place on the sofa, Sam turned to find his older brother giving him a glare that could make a child cry.

"Where is the pie Sam." It wasn't a question.

Sam wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation, so he opted for the truth. Knowing his brother, the older Winchester had probably eaten it and forgotten.

"I don't know Dean."

Dean positively exploded. That had been the wrong thing to say. "Yes you do! You're the only other one living here, unless the friggin maid ate it!"

Sam stepped back as Dean approached him, his hands balled into fists, a look of pure raw fury on his face, Sam hadn't realised just how much his older brother loved food.

Dean was on the edge, moments away from punching his freakishly tall younger brother. He made himself pause, struggling to control his temper. He spun on his heels, stomping towards the door.

"Where are you going Dean?"

Dean paused, not bothering to turn around, "to eat pie in peace."

Dean threw the cracked motel door open with such force that it bounced against the plaster wall, he was sure there would be a dent there. Dean was about to make his grand exit when he paused ; a look of shock crossing his chiselled features.

"Cas?"

The angel, with striking blue eyes and ruffled black hair stood on the doorstep with wide eyes, crumbs encircling his mouth.

"Cas did you eat my pie?" Anger crept back into Dean's voice.

If possible Castiel's eyes went wider. "I was just curious as to why you liked it so much Dean, I'm sorry if you wanted it."

Dean was about to throw an insult but held his tongue; something about the angel's expressions stopped him. He didn't want to see the angel's beautiful features warped by sadness. Wait, _beautiful! _Dean shook his head, what was he thinking?

"I really am sorry Dean, I can get you some more if you want..." Cas trailed off, suddenly finding a profound interest in his scuffed shoes.

"No Cas its okay..." Dean wasn't exactly sure how to describe what happened next, but he swore he acted on impulse.

Dean stepped up to Castiel and encircled the angel's neck with his muscular arms.

"It's okay Cas, you don't need to apologize."

Castiel, slightly confused as to why Dean was hugging him leant into the man's neck, inhaling the scent of gasoline and aftershave; Dean's smell.

Dean held Cas for a few more moments before letting the angel go and stepping back. He offered a weak smile to a slightly dazed Castiel before closing the door on the angel. Dean turned to find Sam leaning against the small, circular table, a smug look plastered on his face. Dean sunk to the floor, head in hands.

"You so have the hots for Castiel."

Dean nodded weakly, not bothering to deny it.

Sam's smiled turned into a full grin, "Dean no matter how straight you try to be you practically radiate Cassexual."

If Dean hadn't been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he would have socked his brother on in the face.

"Dean?"

Dean spun around. He had been in the motel alone, as Sam had gone out to collect groceries. Castiel was standing unsurely by the round table in the kitchenette, a square, grease softened box balanced in his hand.

"Hi Cas" Dean slumped down onto the sunken sofa, refusing to meet the angel's piercing eyes. Cas padded quietly over to the sofa and took a seat next to Dean.

"I got you some more pie."

He handed the box to Dean who took it without glancing up. For a moment the two sat in silence, awkward and tense.

"Dean can I tell you something?"

For the first time since the angel had arrived Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes, making his heart melt and legs unsteady.

"Yeah, sure Cas."

Castiel swallowed and paused for a moment what he said almost made Dean Collapse. "Dean I really like you. Do you like me?"

Dean wasn't sure how to answer, of course he liked the angel, hell he was scared that he _loved _Castiel.

With a shaky breath Dean said, "Yeah Cas, I like you too."

Castiel smiled, really smiled. Dean's heart skipped a beat.

Dean, he swore it was another impulse; he never would have done this consciously, leaned in closer to Castiel, close enough to smell that angel smell he had about him. Castiel leaned in simultaneously, hands shaky.

The two's lips met and sparks went off in Dean, he deepened the kiss. Castiel melted against the older Winchester, hands circling his neck. Dean moaned in pleasure and tangled his hand in the angel's scruffy hair.

Sam stood not sure what to do. He had walked into the motel room, worried because the door had been left ajar. Entering silently he had found Dean and Castiel on the couch, caught up in act of passion. He was too scared to move, in case the two registered his presence. He tried clearing his throat to get the two's attention, but they only carried on and could see any moment that Dean's shirt was about to be lost.

Gulping, he backed up, putting the groceries carefully on the table. Sam wouldn't sleep for a week.

THE END

**Please let me know what u thought in the reviews **


End file.
